


Funeral Blues

by KellCavs



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: "Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,Silence the pianos and with muffled drumBring out the coffin, let the mourners come." -W.H. Auden
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Funeral Blues

"To a good man -- A good soldier. A good friend."

The toast hurt _._ The funeral hurt. Knowing you'd never see half your goddamn friends again fucking _hurt_. It wasn't fair. But you were old enough to know that life just isn't fair sometimes. You knew that when you signed up to work for the DEA.

You glanced around the bar, filled up with American DEA agents and around a dozen or so scattered Search Bloc members, all dressed up in their Sunday best following the funeral of Horacio Carrillo.

Was Carrillo a good man? No. To be honest, he was kind of scummy, shady at best. You heard through the grapevine the kind of shit he pulled - shooting kids, pushing sicarios out of helicopters, that sort of thing.

Did he deserve what happened to him? Fuck no. No one deserves that.

_Well,_ you thought, _maybe one person_ _. Escobar._

You winced as you knocked back another shot and motioned for the bartender to bring you another round.

"You better take it easy," a voice came from your left. Messina. Your boss. Fuck.

You quickly straightened up and wiped a dribble of whiskey from your chin.

She shook her head and smiled. "Relax. You're not my assistant tonight. I know you were close with some of those Search Bloc boys. It hurts..."

"But this is the life I chose," you sighed, dropping your head to your hand. "I know."

"A lot of those boys were your age," Messina continued. "You wanna talk about it? I know the first brush with death can be rough."

"Ma'am - thank you," you murmured, "But tonight I think I want to be alone."

" _Ma'am_?" she teased, bumping her shoulder against yours. "So formal - it's Claudia tonight, okay? I can be "ma'am" again tomorrow."

You offered her a smile and nodded. "Thank you m-- Thank you, Claudia."

She patted you on the shoulder and made her way across the bar back to the group she had been sitting with. Ordinarily, you probably would have joined her, but tonight, you _really_ didn't feel like putting up with Stechner.

Today had been rough. You stood beside Agent Steve Murphy as you watched the colonel's casket be lowered into the ground. The late colonel's wife and kids stood across from you. You couldn't make eye contact with any of them.

Most notably absent from the funeral, at least to you, was Murphy's partner, Agent Peña.

Javier wasn't one for funerals, Steve told you. Messina didn't comment on his absence either, leading you to believe this was unfortunately common.

Except as your eyes scanned the bar, you noticed a black leather jacket and a thick cloud of cigarette smoke.

_Fucking Peña_.

You groaned as you slid off the barstool and grabbed your drink from the counter before making your way through the crowd to him.

"Agent Peña," you said, sitting down in the chair across from him.

He looked a bit startled by your sudden appearance.

"Hey," he said, blowing a lungful of smoke out from between parted lips. Javi quickly moved some of his empty glasses from your side of the table. "Mom give you the night off?"

You smiled and rolled your eyes as you handed him an empty glass. "You know, she'd kill you if she heard you call her that."

"I'm a risk taker," he said with a crooked smile around his cigarette.

You hummed and fished a cigarette out of your purse.

"I know that, Agent Peña."

"Javi," he said, watching you with rapt attention as you tried to dig a lighter from the depths of your purse, your lower lip caught between your teeth.

When you huffed and tossed your bag aside, he pulled out his own lighter and held it out to you.

Javi's eyes lingered on your mouth for a moment longer than it should have as you let out a breathless, "Thank you!"

You reached for it, not expecting him to flick it to life before your eyes and light the end of your cigarette with it.

"Thanks," you said around the filter.

You sucked in a lungful of smoke, your eyes still locked on Javi's as he pulled his hand away.

"How, uh, how was it?" Javi asked, pocketing his lighter. "The funeral, I mean."

You shrugged. "It was a funeral."

Javi sighed and took another drag from his cigarette.

"Where were you?" you asked, taking a drink.

"Around," he said on an exhale of smoke. He swallowed a mouthful of whiskey with a grimace before he looked back up at you. "I don't do funerals. Never did."

"There's not much to occupy the mind there," you said with a shrug.

"You sure? None of those Search Bloc boys catch your eye?" he smirked.

"Oh come on. Can you imagine Messina's reaction if I got with one of them? _After Carrillo's funeral?_ She'd have a cow."

Javi chuckled and blew smoke from his nose. "Believe it or not, she meddles not in the affairs of men. At least with me. I don't know what it would be like being on her short leash."

"She's not that bad."

"And I'm sure Escobar is _really_ nice when you get to know him," Javi laughed.

You smiled and took another pull from your drink. Sure, Messina could be a hardass, but you were just glad you didn't work for Stechner.

Javi glanced around the room and sighed. Most people were chatting about their memories of Carrillo, something that had happened on a raid, or their lives outside of work. The usual stuff. The kind of watercooler conversation he never participated in. 

Most people had filtered out at this point. It was pretty late, and it was a work night after all. Steve had left an hour or so earlier, claiming not to be in a party mood.

You didn't blame him. This sucked. You hated funerals. And having a get together after one seemed... Insulting. Especially since Carrillo didn't seem like the guy to have fun. Ever.

"Hey, uh, you wanna get out of here?" you suggested. Even if the circumstances had been happier, a bar never had been your scene.

Javi's thick brows disappeared into his hairline, glass stopped halfway raised to his lips.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to take me home," he hummed.

Javi was a shameless flirt, you knew this from your first day at the office, but you figured he assumed that you were off limits since you were his boss's assistant.

You felt yourself go bright red and you swallowed the rest of your drink down in hopes Javi would drop it. No luck.

"Wait," he scoffed, a wide grin spreading across his face, "Are you actually trying to take me home tonight?"

"Oh, Jesus, I didn't mean it like that!" you sputtered, wincing around the burn of liquor. "I mean, you and I, we-- We couldn't! _I_ wouldn't---!" _Stop fucking talking_ _. Stop while you're ahead_ _. Just shut up_ _._

Javi scanned your face for a second and then huffed out a laugh as he reached for his jacket.

"I'm kidding," he said with a warm smile. He slid out of the booth and held his hand out to you. "Relax. C'mon, I'll at least drive you home."

"We live in the same building," you mumbled under your breath.

"I know," he said, helping you put your jacket over your shoulders. "Tell Messina where you're going so she doesn't lay an egg when she can't find you. I'll be right outside."

One of Javi's broad hands brushed against the small of your back as he pulled away from you. His touch was like fucking fire and you watched him leave, rooted to the floor.

You went around the room and said your goodbyes, giving handshakes where they were needed and hug when a simple handshake wouldn't do.

Messina gave your shoulder a squeeze and pulled you in close.

"If you want to come in a little later tomorrow, that's fine. I won't be in until after lunch anyway," she said, "I have some things I need to take care of. Take it easy tonight. And if you need me--"

"You're only a phone call away," you said with a smile, "I know. I'll be fine."

Claudia patted you on the shoulder as you nodded and bid the others at her table goodnight before walking out of the bar. The humidity some how gotten worse since the funeral, and hadn't gone down a single bit like you were hoping it would. It was still as oppressive and disgusting as it had been earlier in the day.

Your hair stuck to your forehead and you shrugged off your jacket, opting to tuck it under your arm. _Why the fuck did I wear a jacket in the fucking first place_ _._

"You still want me to take you home?" Javi called to you, flicking his cigarette butt to the pavement. He crushed it under his shoe as he walked over to you.

You weighed your options. No one had seen you leave with him, so you should be safe from the rumor mill. Javi had a bit of a reputation in the office, and you would be happy to stay out of that one as best you could.

"Sure," you said. You nearly sighed in relief when he fished his keys out of his pocket and jerked his head towards his car.

"Didn't think I was gonna make you walk, did you?" he asked as he held the passenger door open for you. "I'm a gentleman."

You rolled your eyes and smiled at him as he shut the door and walked around the front of the car. He patted the hood once with the flat of his hand before opening his own door and sliding in.

"So how's working one on one with Messina?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking space. He briefly glanced over at you, his features illuminated by the gentle glow of the street lights overhead.

You were lying to yourself if you said you had never thought about Javier that way. You knew his reputation, knew that he went after most girls, but you never really thought he'd be interested in you. _Especially_ since you were his boss's assistant.

"Oh, it's fine," you said with a shrug. "She's nice."

Javi snorted and kept his eyes on the road. He let go of the wheel with one hand and tossed it over the back of the passenger seat. It was a casual move, relaxed and uncalculated.

"I've heard horror stories," he hummed, glancing over at you again as he stopped for a moment at a stop sign. Javi's fingers lightly brushed against your shoulder, smoothing your hair back a bit. Your skin tingled under your dress when he touched you. He let his hand fall to the seat between you.

You shrugged and crossed your legs. "I've heard horror stories about everyone at the DEA," you replied.

"I'm sure none of them were about me," he chuckled knowingly.

"Oh no, none of them," you said sarcastically. You looked over at him and then gave a small smile before you gently rested your hand over his.

"It was nice," you murmured.

Javi glanced at you out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"The funeral. It was really nice. I know you and him worked together before... I'm sorry."

Javi grunted in response and pulled his hand away. He put it back on the wheel he was quiet. For a moment, you were worried you'd upset him.

"It was my fault," he said after a moment of tense silence. "I couldn't show my face. Not with his kids and his wife standing there."

"It wasn't your fault," you said softly, putting your hand on his elbow. "No one blames you, Javi. No one."

He sighed and shook his head. "Jesus. Let's not talk about it tonight, okay?"

You nodded and pulled your hand back into your lap. He didn't seem mad. Upset, maybe. But not mad.

Javi reached across the seat and took your hand in his again. He rubbed small circles with his thumb on the back of your palm. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "Wanna come over for a drink?"

"We just left a bar," you teased.

"Yeah, I know," he chuckled. "Feels right though. One drink?"

You feigned consideration for a moment before nodding. "One drink."

Javi grinned and the car sped up to your apartment complex.

An hour and at _least_ two drinks later, you were stretched, cat-like across Javi's couch, your bare feet in his lap.

"Wait, wait," you mumbled between peals of laughter, shaking your head as Javi finished his story. "You _actually_ answered the door like that? With an informant sprawled out on your couch?!"

Javi pushed his hair back from his forehead and stretched out on the sofa in qudstion, a sly grin spread across his handsome features. "Yeah. I got no shame."

"Clearly!" you hummed, taking another sip from your glass. You glanced at him and bit your lip, moving your feet from his lap. "Show me."

Javi looked over at you, one eyebrow nearly at his hairline. "What?"

"You like talking to your informants on this couch, Agent Peña?" Your voice was nearly a purr as you leaned towards him.

He quickly scanned your face, searching for the hint of a joke. Finding nothing, he smirked and moved on the couch so he could face you. "I do. Right where you're sitting. They tell me everything I want to know."

You leaned in close enough to smell his cologne and the whiskey on his breath. _This is definitely a bad idea_ _._

Javi leaned in closer to you, one hand curling around your ankle. He pulled it away from where it was nearly tucked up under you and drew you in closer.

You swallowed thickly and, with your heart thudding against your ribcage, pressed your lips to his. His lips were dry, but soft, and molded against yours perfectly. You could taste the whiskey on his lips and the smell of cigarettes made you slightly dizzy. It was fucking intoxicating.

Javi met you half way, one hand curled around the side of your neck as his other hand snaked around your waist and pulled you to him. He slid his hand down your waist to your thigh and hoisted you into his lap.

You gasped against his mouth at the sudden movement and wrapped your arms around his neck to steady yourself.

Javi's fingers trailed around to the apex of your thighs. He smirked as his hand cupped over your soaked panties.

"Is this for me?" he asked, his voice low and gravelly.

You nodded and pulled the bottom of your dress up over your hips so he could get a better look. In the back of your mind, you wished you had worn some slightly sexier underwear rather than just plain white panties.

Javi didn't seem to mind one bit as he roughly pushed your panties aside to run his index finger through the wetness that had begun to collect. He brought it to your clit and circled the swollen bundle of nerves, smirking as he watched your face contort in pleasure.

His eyes never left yours and it was one of the hottest things you had ever done with anyone.

"Lay back," he urged, guiding your body back. He cradled your head to the armrest of the couch and chased your lips with his.

Your thighs fell open, caging him above you.

Javi slid his hands up your thighs until his fingers wrapped around the thin elastic of your panties. He quickly pulled them down and you raised your hips to help him get them off.

Under Javi's dark eyes, you couldn't help but feel a little self conscious. You probably weren't the most beautiful woman that he'd fucked on this couch.

As if he could read your mind, Javi crushed your lips with a rough kiss that took your breath away.

He skimmed his fingers down your sides and chuckled lightly as you squirmed away from him. 

Javi smiled and pressed his lips to your neck to suck a dark purple mark below your ear. He let out a soft groan in your ear when you rocked up against him and you gasped at the feeling.

"Did you like that?" he growled against your ear, lowering his voice to a soft rumble.

All you could do was whimper in response.

"Good girl," he murmured, sliding his hand up your thigh. "I'm gonna take such good care of you. _I'll ruin you._ "

He pulled away to smirk at you as he ran his fingers through the slick that collected between your legs.

"Oh, Javi! Fuck!" You couldn't help but moan as he slid two thick fingers inside you without warning. Your head fell back against the arm of the sofa as Javi tightened his grip around your waist. Embarrassed by your sudden exclamation, you clapped your hand over your mouth and moaned as Javi twisted his fingers in you.

"No, no. I don't think so. Let me hear you, hermosa," he growled against your lips. He grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand away before he kissed you deeply, licking into your mouth as he curled his fingers upwards, pressing against _something_ that made you gasp into his mouth. "Wanna fucking hear you."

"Please, Javi," you whimpered as you threaded your fingers into his thick hair. You couldn't help but wonder that if this was just his fingers, how good his cock would feel when it was buried in your cunt? The thought of it caused you to clench around Javi's fingers and he groaned at the feeling.

"Please what, sweetheart?" he murmured, nipping your bottom lip. "Tell me what you want. What are you thinking about?"

"Want your cock inside me," you begged, giving his hair a tug. "Please! I want to cum on your cock!"

Javi smirked and hooked his fingers inside you again. He pressed his thumb against your clit and pulled back so he could watch your face.

"Good girl. You're going to cum on my fingers first," he ordered, sliding a third finger inside.

You let out a sob and dug your nails into his arm. "Fuck! They're so big."

He chuckled. "Don't worry - I'm gonna take care of you, sweet girl. You're getting close. I know it - I can feel you. You gonna cum for me? Gonna cum on my fingers?"

Javi roughly circled your clit with his thumb in time with the rough drag of his fingers in your cunt.

Your back bowed against the leather cushion and you were certain the noise that you made was not human as you came hard, cunt fluttering around his fingers.

"Oh, such a good girl you are," he whispered as he gently removed his fingers. They glistened in the dim light filtering in from the window as he ran his fingers over your clit.

You gasped at the empty feeling, but knew that something much bigger, much _better,_ was on the way.

Javi palmed himself through his jeans as he sat back on his knees. He steadied himself with one foot on the floor and hastily began to undress, his clothes scattered all over his apartment.

You raised yourself up on your elbows to try and get a better look as he quickly stroked his cock.

"Fuck," you breathed as you watched him. Javi's cock was long and _thick,_ uncut, the tip dripping with precum. It curled slightly upward toward his navel and you nearly moaned.

You couldn't wait to get him inside you.

Javi smirked and moved to kneel between your thighs once more, keeping one foot firmly planted on the floor.

"You ready?" he asked as he gripped the base of his cock with one hand and held your knee with the other.

You nodded frantically. "Fuck, please."

He chuckled softly and dove down to kiss you again as he guided himself inside you.

The stretch was _incredible_. Javi groaned as he slowly eased himself into you, his hand squeezing your thigh as he pushed in further.

"Oh, _shit_ , baby girl," he grunted, each word punctuated with a snap of his hips. "You're fucking _tight_ \- taking my cock so well."

"M-more," you begged. You arched your back up off the couch to meet his hips. "Please go faster."

He did not disappoint you. Almost immediately, he started a rough pace, thrusts hard enough to knock the air from your lungs as his hips met yours. Javi's fingers dug into your hips hard enough that you knew he was going to leave bruises. You _wanted_ him to leave bruises, wanted to be the only one who knew they were there when you strolled into the office tomorrow.

"You want more, baby?" he ground out through gritted teeth as he briefly stilled his hips.

You nodded and squeezed your thighs around his waist, silently urging him to continue fucking you.

Javi pulled out of you almost completely, leaving the tip inside just to hear you moan in frustration before he slammed back into you.

If someone had asked you what your plans were for the rest of the night after going to a goddamn funeral, this would be the last thing on your list. If it even _made_ the list to begin with. All thoughts of the potential repercussions of this were fucking null and void - you would deal with that, burn those bridges, however dangerous the rest of the path was when you got to it. Right now, all that mattered was Javi's cock splitting you open and the roughness of his hands as they squeezed your thighs. Not Escobar, not the Medellín cartel, not cocaine, or car bombs, or Los Pepes - _nothing_ mattered but this. Hell, Escobar could walk in on you right now and you both would probably tell him to take a hike.

Javi doubled over you, his thrusts becoming slower and deeper now, but not lacking any roughness that you both needed.

That tight coil was winding in your belly again, pulling tight and white hot, sending you chasing the sensation and crying out for release.

"You gonna cum again, huh?" Javi moaned as his fingers found your clit again. He roughly circled the sensitive bundle of nerves and swore, quickly bringing you to the precipice. "Cum all over my cock, sweet girl. I've got you."

You threw your head back, mouth open in a silent scream as you came, baring down on his cock hard enough to make Javi gasp and still his hips.

He held your waist down against the cushions, his thighs flush against yours as he jerked his hips once, twice, three times, before he came, filling you with rope after rope of his cum.

You gasped at the sensation and rocked your hips as best you could with him holding you down.

"Fuck," Javi breathed. He lowered his head to your shoulder and let out a soft laugh as he pressed a kiss to your skin. "Holy shit."

"That was... God," you panted, hoping feeling would return to your lower extremities momentarily. "Jesus, that was fucking incredible."

Javi chuckled slightly and sat up a bit to pull out of you. The empty feeling made you whine and Javi moaned softly.

"Good?" he teased, his fingers tracing over an already sore bruise on your hip.

"I can't move," you laughed.

Javi smirked and bent low to kiss you again. "Is that an excuse so you don't have to walk back to your apartment?"

You bit your lip and reached up to push hair from his face. "Is that a valid excuse?"

"I guess so," Javi replied, moving to sit on the other side of the couch. He reached for the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table and smacked them against his palm for a few seconds before removing one and placing it between his plush lips. After a long inhale and then exhale of smoke, he turned to face you again. "I guess I should take it as a compliment that you can't move."

"I'll be lucky I don't die here," you chuckled.

Javi looked down at you and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. "You'll get out of here. Go back home someday. Don't worry about that."

You put your hand over his and smiled softly. "You'll get out of here too, Javier."

"Are we still talking about you leaving?"

You just laughed and reached over to pluck the cigarette from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my damn drafts since March and I'm sick of looking at it.
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a comment, if you cannot, inject serotonin directly into my veins.
> 
> Tumblr: @smarchit


End file.
